


First Time for Everything

by m7storyteller



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3.13 Arrow on the Doorpost and so on... It is tagged as underage because on the show, Beth is 17..because there's that.  Written for the <a href="http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com">twd-kinkmeme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twd-kinkmeme with this [prompt](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2508.html?thread=1632972#t1632972): Daryl/Beth - They're both just so beautiful I want them to have sexytimes. Whatever anyone can write on this is great. :)

He hears her before he sees her, as she climbs the ladder to his perch, the top of her head appearing first, soon followed by the rest of her. He gives her a look before turning back to the blade he was sharpening, "Your Daddy know you're up here?"  
  
"He's talking to Rick.", she answers, as she drops down onto the blanket beside him, watching him work, "Can I help?"  
  
He passes her a knife, watching as she starts sharpening the knife like he had showed her to do a few months ago. They work in silence, but he knows, from the way she's holding herself that there's something on her mind. After a few minutes, she speaks, "Do you really think that we're going to be going to war? With the Governor and everyone over there?"  
  
"Yeah, I do.", he answers, looking at her out the corner of his eyes, "Why do you ask?"  
  
She shook her head, "Do you think we'll die? If Rick doesn't do what he wants?"  
  
"Maybe.", he shrugs his shoulders, "Probably."  
  
"Yeah.", she sighs, setting the knife and the sharpening block to the side, as she looks up at the moon, before looking at him, "Daryl?"  
  
"Hmm?", he's checking the point on the blade he was working on, probably not the best thing to be doing when he hears the next words out of her mouth.  
  
"I don't want to die a virgin.", he almost slices into his thumb, as he looks at her, and she smiles at him, biting the bullet so to speak, "Will you be my first?"  
  
Of anything that could come out of her mouth, that was the last thing he thought he'd hear from her. He took a minute, before looking at her again, "What?"  
  
"My first, my first time. My first l...my first.", she flushed, "This is so not coming out like I hoped."  
  
"Beth, sweetheart, you don't want to do that, not with me.", Daryl says, shaking his head, "It should be with someone you know, someone you trust. Someone your own age."  
  
"You're going to tell me that?", she looked at him, unable to believe what she was hearing, "You're actually telling me that? With someone my own age?"  
  
She shook her head, "I wouldn't be out here, asking you to be my first if I didn't trust you. That's why I'm here, I do trust you, Daryl. I trust you with my life every day and night, so why wouldn't I trust you with this?"  
  
"That's not the point.", he begins, "So you don't want to die a virgin, fine. What do you do if you live through this and then find someone you want to be with? What then?"  
  
"I don't know!", she cried, the tears that had been building falling, "I don't know because I don't know if we're going to live or not, I don't know if I'll find someone I want to be with. All I know is that right now, I want to be with you. I want my first time to be with you, not anyone else, All we have is right now. We aren't promised tomorrow, Daryl, you and I know it, so what's so bad about now?"  
  
They're both quiet, until she stands up, brushing her hands over the back of her jeans, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He grabs her wrist as she moves past him, holding her still, his eyes looking at her as she stands there, the moon shining on her face. He can see the tears that streak her face, the trembling in her bottom lip, the rejection in her eyes. She tries unsuccessfully to get him to let her go, wanting nothing more than to runaway and hide like the pathetic girl she is and always will be. Its then that she feels his hand, or rather his thumb rubbing over the pulse point in her wrist, in slow, gentle circles.  
  
Daryl gives her wrist a gentle tug, pulling her back down, only this time in his lap. Her eyes are wide as she looks at him, and he sighs, bringing his hands up to tangle in her loose hair, "I'm too old for you."  
  
She gives him a look he had seen her sister give Glenn many times, something only those Greene girls can do, telling him that he's stupid. He smirks a little, as he tugs on a lock of pale blonde hair, "I'm uglier."  
  
When he gets another look from her, his lips quirk a little, "Smellier."  
  
She wrinkles her nose a little, before nodding her head, smiling at him as he grumbles, "What in the hell am I going to do with you?"  
  
Beth raises an eyebrow at him, as she slowly moves her hips over him in a way she shouldn't, making him groan, "Don't be doing that, sweetheart, it'll be over before it's even started."  
  
Before he knows what he's doing, he cups her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her cheeks, swiping away any remaining tears as he leans in and kisses her, long an deep. She whimpers softly, as he kisses her top lip, then her bottom lip, licking into her mouth with his tongue. He tightens his hold in her hair, holding her head still as he loves her mouth with his, giving her a preview of what's to come.  
  
Kissing a path down the side of her neck, Daryl can feel the slight shiver that races through her body as he gently nips at the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Smiling against her skin, he gently bites her, before smoothing it over with his tongue, as he brings his hands down to the front of her shirt.  
  
Beth's breathing quickens when his fingers brush over her breasts as he unbuttons her shirt, before slipping it off her shoulders and down, setting it off to the side of the blanket. She shivers when she feels the light breeze brush over her heated skin, along with the press of his lips above the curve of her breast. He can feel her heartbeat against his lips, as he trails kisses along her skin, before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. With his thumbs, he lowers the straps over her shoulders, down her arms until it's between them in her lap. With a flick of his hand, it lands on top of her shirt, his eyes not leaving her body.   
  
Suddenly shy, Beth moves to cover herself when he takes her hands in his, lifting them up over her head as he shifts them around so that she's on her back underneath him, and he's straddling her waist, her arms lying up above head. She watches him as he sits up, and tugs his shirt up over his head, throwing it near her shirt and bra, before he kisses her again, catching her moan when her nipples brush against his chest. He looks down to find her pretty little breasts pressed tight against his chest, her nipples tight little peaks against his skin. She's so soft, he thinks as he rubs against her, making her moan again.  
  
"You like that, sweetheart?", he asks, looking down at her face, as she nods her head. He smiles, "How about this?"  
  
He watches her eyes fly open as he cups one of her breasts in his hand, gently squeezing her, his thumb circling around her nipple. He looks at her breast to watch as her pretty pink nipple hardens, flushing a darker shade of pink, even though he has yet to touch it. She gasps when he brushes the rough pad of his thumb over the tight peak, before giving it a gentle tug with his thumb and forefinger. Releasing her nipple, he lowers his head down, and slowly licks around her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He smiles against her breast when she moans as he slides the flat of his tongue directly onto her nipple. If anything her nipple grows tighter as he presses his tongue onto to, feeling it swell, before taking it between his lips and sucking on it, hard.  
  
Beth whined, grabbing at the back of his head to hold him there, as he nipped, licked and sucked on her before letting her go. She made a brief sound of protest before realizing what he was going to do as he began to do it all over again only this time with her other nipple, closing her eyes as her head fell back, giving into the sensations he was creating inside of her. The sounds she made, only made him want her more and more. Daryl kissed both of her rosy, wet nipples before kissing a path down her belly as his hands worked on her belt and blue jeans. He slipped his hands underneath her, cupping her bottom in his hands, before sliding her panties and her jeans down. She lifted up to help him, giggling a little when he kissed her thigh while taking off her boots and socks. He stripped her panties and jeans down and dropping them onto her shirt and bra, before moving onto his knees between her legs.  
  
"Daryl?", he could hear the nerves in the way she said his name, as she laid completely naked in front of him.  
  
"Relax, sweetheart, just want a taste.", he murmurs lowering down onto his belly, lifting her legs up over his shoulders. Her thighs are warm against his ears, as he turns his head and kisses the inside of one, then the other before bringing his hands up to open her with his fingers. Her hips jerk, as he trails a finger down over her, brushing his thumb over her clit, before nuzzling his face in against her damp heat. Daryl touched the tip of his tongue to clit, feeling it quiver as he touched it, licking and swirling his tongue around it before taking it between his lips and sucking. Beth kicked a leg out as he sucked on her, one hand coming up to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself or worse, him.  
  
She smelled and tasted sweet, as Daryl sucked on her, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. He brushed his tongue over her, as he licked his way downward to where she was wet with want and need. He groaned a little when he saw her wetness, and dipped in for a taste, earning a shocked cry from Beth as he slowly slipped his tongue inside of her, stroking her with it, fucking her with it. She bucked up against his face, pressing up against him, as her fingers dug into the blanket. He tucked his hands under her bottom, holding her to his face as he licked, sucked and stroked her until he heard the soft cry followed by a gush of wetness against his tongue as she came, babbling his name as she shuddered from the force of it.  
  
Daryl's mouth and scruff was wet when he sat back of his knees, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He's looking at her when he hears her gasp of surprise. He follows the direction of her wide blue eyes to where they're focused on his cock. It doesn't take much for him to realize that his is the first she's ever really seen up close and personal, something he can't help but smirk about. Beth looked from his cock to him, reaching out to touch him, making his eyes cross, "Will it fit?"  
  
"Yes.", he hissed, as she gently wrapped her hand around him, stroking him. He's torn, between letting her explore and stopping her, knowing that if she keeps touching him, he'll be done. Carefully, he moved her hand away from his cock, lying it down on the blanket beside her hips, "Don't move."  
  
Not taking his eyes off her, Daryl reached into the back pocket of his jeans for the condom he had put there having snatched it out of Judith's hand earlier in the day before she could eat it. Maybe it was the world's way of telling him this was going to be happening, he thinks for a minute before shaking his head to clear the thought out of his mind as he opens the condom and rolls it down over his cock. He hates that he can't be bare inside of her, being her first, but the last thing he wants to do is get her pregnant, especially in the world they're living in. Maybe one day, he thinks as he moves over her, one day he can have her that way.  
  
Stretching out over her, he cupped her face with one hand, holding himself above her with the other, so they're looking at one another, "You still want this?"  
  
She looks up at him, feeling him against her, his cock hard and thick against where she was soft and wet, "Please?"  
  
"You don't have to ask.", he kissed her and the noise she makes as she tastes herself shoots all the way down to his cock, as she licks into his mouth, tangling her tongue around his. His follows hers back into her mouth as he grinds down against her, his chest against her breasts, her belly against his, his cock hard against her pussy. She moans into his mouth when she feels his fingers against her, only to gasp when she realizes that is not his finger when she feels the wide tip of his cock pressing in against her, seeking entry.  
  
Between her legs, Daryl can feel how wet she is as presses the tip of his cock against her opening, looking down between their bodies to watch as her soft wet folds open to let him inside. He looks back up at her face as he slowly pushes in, inch by slow inch, groaning softly as her wetness eases his way in. And soon he feels it against him, reminding him that he's her first and that until now, no one else has ever been inside of her, as he presses forward, swallowing her sharp cry with his mouth as he breaks through. She's so fucking tight around him, her body fluttering and squeezing him as it adjusts to having him inside. She whimpers, as he struggles to hold still, waiting for her to let him know when she's ready to move.  
  
And then she does, wiggling underneath him as she lifts her mouth to his, kissing him, lifting her hips up against his, "Please, Daryl?"  
  
He kisses her like he had done earlier, long and deep as he begins to move, rocking in and out of her with deep thrusts. Pulling out so that only the tip of his cock was almost completely out of her, before thrusting all the way back in. She welcomes each thrust, thrilling in it as she moves to meet each one. Every little noise she makes, every little whimper, whisper and moan is for him and him alone, as he moves up and over her, sliding his body against hers. He slips a hand under her right knee, bringing it up around his waist before doing the same to the left, allowing himself to go even deeper inside of Beth if it was possible. The change in his thrusts make her shiver, as she pushes up against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, dragging her tight nipples across his skin. She lifts her hips up, to take more of him, tossing her head side to side when he licks a finger and slips it down between her legs, teasing her sensitive clit, making her clench around him tight.   
  
He can feel it coming from down in his toes, as it races through his body, his cock surging forward inside of her as he sets his hands on her hips, and slams into her, hitting that one spot inside of her, making her cry out with pleasure as he fucks into her, until she's coming, sobbing his name as he let's himself go, burying his face into the tangle of blonde hair, her name on his lips.  
  
"I love you.", she whispers softly in his ear, rubbing her hands over his sweat soaked back, as they laid under the blanket.  
  
He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her, before speaking, "I know."


End file.
